


clair de lune ( moonlight)

by Shams01



Category: Nctzen
Genre: #mermanau #fluff #somuchcute #love, #nct #lucas #wongyukhei # ten #chittaphon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shams01/pseuds/Shams01
Summary: Is it possible for a curses merman to fall in love with a human prince?In which Ten wishes to become a human and gets emotional about it.





	clair de lune ( moonlight)

TEN's POV our story rises with the night, and ends with the dawn, and we always try living it like a fairytale. i was lying on my bed with the prince charming of mine, Lucas, he was sleeping shirtless on the other side of the bed with his hair messed up randomly on his forehead, i rested my body on my elbows and stared at his magnificent details, i slowly reached my hand towards his face to move his hair away so i can look at him clearly since the moonlight is hitting his face as if it was planned, i ran my fingers on his cheeks down to his naked chest, he moved his eyebrows then started opening his eyes slowly, he looked at me then smiled saying with his deep husky voice " **what were you doing?** " i smiled in pain and looked down " **enjoying your details while i can** " after a second i felt him sitting on the bed and giving me a soft kiss before he smiled warmly "i **will be always yours!** ". he gave my body small kisses before leaving his purple large mark on my neck " **Lucas... I'll be caught like that** " I whined and felt his lips smiling against my skin " **Maybe if they did they will hand you to me!** " i chuckled at him and enjoyed his touches until the light of the sun cracked the dark night, I panicked and ran out of the house as fast as i could trying to reach the ocean, but i couldn't make it in time, I turned back into the merman i was... Lucas came after wearing his pants and saw me on the sand trying to get into the ocean, he carried my body and i hid my face in his neck, i couldn't resist it and got teary, after he felt my tears on his shoulder he tightened his grip on my and kissed my forehead then placed me in the water "I will steal you one day... wait for me" he said and looked at my face with suffering eyes while watching me go into the ocean, for another long month.

**Author's Note:**

> All right service go to owner my friend @rechan.02


End file.
